encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcanic Incident
The Volcanic Incident, was a near death Experience for both Rothgar Roharous, and SABER, during the Cross Mountain Trial Racing Circuit, when an unknown driver had tricked Roharous and SABER into racing across Volcano Hill, where Rothgar & SABER Soon would find themselves inside one of the Active volcanos. This tragic event was conducted in an attempt to kill the Race's first and only Female animated car SABER in order to prevent her from winning and allowing other girl cars to participate in future races. The attempt failed when both Roharous and SABER escaped their fates in the volcano, and continued the race. The Incident After believing a falsified sign that was placed by an unknown driver, SABER and Roharous race down the rocky field unknown that they are headed for Volcano hill. While on the field, Rothgar states to SABER that the field is very strong at which SABER agrees when one of her wheels become stuck in the muck. Although she is eventually able to free one of her wheels the rocky terrain caused SABER to go out of control, up the side of a mountain and conduct a large side flip, which catapulted Rothgar out of the window. SABER landed first on her Bumper than on her roof and eventually finished off the landing back on her four wheels. A little dazed from the Impact, SABER realizes that Rothgar is no longer within her and drives around looking for her operator worried sick, she later drives near the edge of a Volcano calling his name, until the edge gives away due to SABER's weight. She slides down the side of the cliff at fast speed while screaming, until she manages to slam her breaks and Grip the side of the mountain with her sharp fangs. It wasn't long when SABER had also reunited with Rothgar who was hanging on a rock not far to her left, where he states that maybe it was better if he had left her alone and kept her out of the race, blaming himself for the situation that they are in. All of a sudden the rock started to lose stability, as SABER slowly darted her wheels to the right and slowly rolled towards Rothgar's Position opening up her door and instructing him to jump onto her. Roharous is uncertain at first, but eventually dose as she says by jumping onto her gripping the side of her just as the rock fell below. SABER then instructed Roharous to climb into her using her seat belt as a support, while she slowly began to shifted into 2nd gear, and drove up the hill. Rothgar almost succeeds, but a rock that is holding him causes him to lose his grip on SABER and nearly plunge to his demise, until he is saved by a close from SABER's passenger door, which now is holding the 31 year old man against her side. Rothgar instructs SABER to continue driving up hill praying that they will make it back up to the surface and out from the Volcano. After a huge hard climb the Mercury Cyclone, had finally managed to reach the Surface, but just as she was about to move her front wheels onto the edge, her Passenger door slips, and Rothgar falls again, but luckily he grabs onto the rear fender of SABER, causing her to sigh in relief. Finally she manages to roll out over the edge with the help of Rothgar who used his weight on her hood to get her back on. ''Aftermath The two are relieved, and eventually despite this near death experience, Roth climbed back inside SABER and she attempted to move away from the Volcano crater, making her way through the rough grounds ahead. Unfortunately due to the the thick ash, the duo weren't able to get that far, as SABER's wheels eventually became stuck in the dirt. Trapped Rothgar attempted to push her out, but failed miserably, as hope almost appeared to be lost a robotic person soon arrived from out of the blue and pushed SABER free, surprising the duo, but with time running out, Roth quickly climbs back inside SABER, but not before saying thanks to the unidentified machine, before racing off down the smoother portions of landscape of Volcano Hill. After getting free of the ash, thanks to the help of the combined Bio-Mech form of the then unknown Johnny Lightrunner and DOM in the future, the duo were finally able to move out of Volcano Hill in order to continue the Cross Mountain Circuit, which they eventually win afterwards. Trivia'' Category:Events Category:Incidents Category:2021 Category:Roharous & SABER Events